Bad Boy
by HyperMusic12
Summary: In which Kiba upsets Shino and he has to be punished for it. Kink. One-shot. Shino/Kiba


Maybe somewhat out of character... Forgive me, but I love this couple.

* * *

Shino was normally a very reserved person. He always thought carefully before taking action and he never did anything to bring attention to himself. How he ended up in this situation was beyond him and he would certainly be blushing every time he thought about it in the future. His actions had been very uncharacteristic. It all started as a joke. His lover, Kiba had been roughhousing with Akamaru in his kitchen.

"Be careful," he had warned them. His home was perfectly clean, unlike Kiba's and he didn't want them messing it up. It was bad enough that Akamaru shed everywhere whenever they came over.

Of course Kiba didn't even hear him over the sound of Akamaru's barks. There was a sudden crash and Shino felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Kiba and Akamaru had frozen in place, looking over at the potted plant they had just shattered. Shino sighed. Kiba scrambled up and rushed over to the plant.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Shino!" He cried. Akamaru whined.

"My bugs really like that plant," he said quietly.

Kiba gulped audibly. "I-I can fix it!" He said quickly, trying to scoop up the dirt. He could practically feel anger flooding from Shino. Ones that valued their lives never came between an Aburame and anything to do with their insects.

"It's too late for that…" He said. "That is because you have damaged the roots."

"Shit- I'm really sorry!"

"It's a wonder I let you into my home anymore," Shino muttered.

Kiba's shoulders slumped in defeat. He looked up at his lover with sad puppy eyes and Akamaru gave him a sad little bark.

"Don't look at me like that," he said. "Just leave it. I'll get it later."

Kiba nodded and rinsed his hands off in the sink. He shuffled over to the Aburame cautiously and tugged gently at his thin white t-shirt.

"Shinooo," he whined.

"You're a bad boy, Kiba," he said.

"Then maybe you should spank me," he said without thinking. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean…"

"You want me to spank you?" Shino asked, quite surprised.

Kiba's cheeks flooded with color. "I-I was kidding! I just- EEP!" He shrieked as Shino's hand made swift contact with his ass. "S-Shino!"

Shino watched his lover's cheeks flush more and he really couldn't believe what he just did. He'd never spanked Kiba or done anything remotely kinky before! Kiba didn't seem to mind the sudden action, his eyes darkening.

"Kiba," he said, a little flushed as well. "Did you like that?"

Kiba looked away in embarrassment. Shino smirked and took a hold of Kiba's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"I think I need to punish you," he said. "Sorry, Akamaru. You'll have to stay outside for a while." He closed the door behind them and they could hear Akamaru whine in protest. He sat down on his bed. "Come here," he commanded. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Kiba hesitated. His heart rate was starting to speed up. He slunk over to his lover, gasping as he was pulled down over Shino's knees. He gasped again in shock as he was suddenly spanked. And then spanked again and again. He cried out each time and he was embarrassed to find that the pain was quite pleasurable as well. He could feel himself getting hard and he hid his face in the blankets. Shino suddenly stopped.

"Kiba," he said, his voice deeper than usual. "Are you getting turned on by this?"

Kiba didn't trust himself to speak and simple let out a quiet whimper.

"This is very interesting," Shino said more to himself. He spanked him again, harder and Kiba actually moaned. "You really are a bad boy."

Kiba shuttered. He loved when Shino talked dirty to him. He moaned louder as he started spanking him again. The force of his hits was causing Kiba to lurch forward each time, which rubbed his now very hard cock against Shino's leg. Kiba's eyes were starting to tear up from the pleasurable torture. Part of him wanted to make him stop, but the other half wanted even more pain. He whined in protest when Shino did stop.

"Get up," he said. "And take your clothes off."

Kiba stood up on shaky legs, too embarrassed to look Shino in the eye as he started to strip. Shino moved up to sit against the headboard and watched him. He motioned for him to come over when Kiba finally managed to look up at him. Kiba crawled up to him and Shino pulled him into his lap. Kiba straddled his hips.

"Look how hard you are," Shino said as he reached back to squeeze his ass.

Kiba gasped and clenched at the other's shirt. His cock was an angry red color and he could already see pre-cum. Kiba moaned loudly as Shino kneaded at the flesh on his abused ass, resting his head against Shino's shoulder. His hips bucked forward with earnest. He whimpered as Shino moved his fingers down between his cheeks and started circling his hole. He pushed back against the fingers, trying to get them inside his body, but Shino gripped his hip tightly with his other hand to keep him still.

"Mmm, Shino!" He whined. "Put them in!"

"Shush," he said, pulling his fingers away and reached for the lube in the side drawer. He coated his fingers, noting that they would need to buy more soon. He moved his fingers back to circle his now twitching hole and pressed on it gently. Kiba shuttered, still trying to press back on them. He whined desperately as Shino continued to tease the outside.

"Shino, please," he whispered, lying sloppy kisses along his neck. "_Please_."

Shino smirked as he finally pressed a finger inside. Kiba moaned at the pleasurable intrusion. He moved it in and out and Kiba shivered even more. He soon pushed in a second finger and Kiba cried out. Shino could tell his lover was close and reached down to run his fingers gently over his cock. That was all it took for Kiba to cum, splattering all over Shino's chest. Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino and clung to him, as he shook in the aftermath. His hips continued to buck against his fingers.

"Look at you, Kiba," he growled in his ear. "You're all riled up from being _spanked_. Who knew you were such a Masochist?"

"S-Shut up," he said weakly, keeping his face hidden.

Shino chuckled and pressed a third finger inside. Kiba groaned at the feeling. Shino took his other hand and squeezed the other's ass again. Kiba arched into his touch calling out his name breathlessly.

"Hurry, Shino," he panted. "I want you inside."

Shino considered dragging this out a bit. He wanted to tease his lover, make him beg for it, but his own cock was aching by now. He pulled his fingers out and Kiba whined at the loss, despite his words. He helped Shino with his own clothes, moaning at the new skin on skin contact. Shino lubed up his cock and Kiba licked his lips in anticipation. He pushed Kiba back.

"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded and Kiba eagerly did as he was told. This was his favorite position, despite the degradingness of it.

Shino watched Kiba's pink hole twitching for him and he enjoyed the way Kiba wiggled his hips enticingly. Kiba looked back at him with hungry eyes.

"Make me a _good_ boy, Shino," he whispered.

Shino groaned and pressed himself up against his lover's backside. He gave his ass another smack and Kiba yelped.

"I don't know if you could ever be a good boy," Shino muttered.

Kiba laughed breathlessly. "Maybe not…"

Shino pressed the tip of his cock inside Kiba's entrance and he tensed. He paused for a few seconds before pushing all the way in. Kiba cried out at the pain, but it also felt amazing.

"Mmm, hurry," he groaned. "Don't hold back, Shino. I want it hard."

Shino growled lightly. He loved this side of Kiba, the willingly submissive and shameless side. Shino pulled out and shoved back in, ripping a cry from Kiba's lips as his prostate was bumped. He knew exactly where the little spot was. He repeated the motion again and again, moving harder each time.

"Oh, Kami- oh, fuck," Kiba screamed out. "Faster!"

Shino complied immediately. He was soon pounding into him as hard and as fast as he could. The headboard smacked against the wall with each thrust and he half expected plaster to start falling down. He took a hold of Kiba's hair and pulled it roughly back. He bit at his lover's throat hard enough to leave a mark, loving the way Kiba's passage throbbed at the sudden pain. Shino growled and forced Kiba's head down against the pillows so that he could bend him over further. Kiba didn't seem to mind at all and his continuous moans and cries grew louder and louder.

"Shino, Shino," he gasped. "Please, t-touch me. I'm so close-"

"Scream for me, Kiba," he rumbled, taking a hold of his cock.

And scream he did. "SHINO!" His cum spilled over Shino's hand and he also came moments later with a low groan.

Shino pulled out and flopped down on his back, gasping for breath. Kiba nearly collapsed completely. He whimpered as he felt Shino's cum oozing down his thighs. He slid over to his lover and snuggled against his chest.

"I love you, Shino," he said. "I'm sorry about your plant."

"Hn," he grunted, wrapping his arm around him. "It's fine, but are you okay? I… guess I got a little carried away…"

Kiba grinned. "I'm not made of glass, Shino. I can take it," he said. "Besides… That was amazing," he admitted.

Shino felt his cheeks turning pink and he smiled. "I enjoyed it too," he said. "Oh, and Kiba?"

"Hm?" He grunted lazily.

"I love you too."


End file.
